Meteor Showers
by Nine1
Summary: Daisuke reflects on Ken, his friends, and some problems they've been having... Contains Daiken.


A/N: I started out writing this in a sad mood and ended in a happy mood, so it goes from angsty to fluffy pretty quickly somewhere towards the end, but I don't think you'll mind too much. Daiken. You could guess it's Taito, too, but it doesn't come right out and say it. And no, I don't really think Takeru's mom is a cruel woman. I actually like her. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own the characters.

Meteor Showers

Ken was very sad today. He had been sad for a while now, and he was the most sad last night. He wouldn't get out of bed. He couldn't let himself get up to face his problems or his fears. He said later that he almost called me, but something stopped him from getting out of that bed, so he didn't call me. 

I sensed his distress and I went over as soon as I could. 

I found him curled up on the bed, tangled in the sheets, crying. I untangled him and gently held him until he stopped crying, and then we listened to his breathing and he fell asleep. 

I made sure he had nice dreams, and if he didn't, I woke him up and told him it would be okay.

The reason he was so sad was because he is failing his best class. He is so worried about his grades now that he loses sleep because of the worrying. His parents took him to a doctor and the doctor gave him pills to help him stop worrying about things, but he still tells me he worries a little. 

The reason he was getting bad grades was because he was so worried about our friend Takeru and his big brother. We just found out that Takeru's mom doesn't care about him and it made Takeru semi-crazy and he started taking drugs. Yamato got so mad at him for being stupid that he hit him and made Takeru cry. Seeing Takeru cry made Yamato cry, and seeing Yamato cry made Taichi cry, and when Taichi cries everyone gets really upset until he stops and says he's okay.

Takeru stopped doing the drugs but he's still shaken up about everything. Yamato and his dad are really mad at his mom for being so stupid with raising Takeru. They want to take him away from her but she has a really good lawyer.

I don't like her at all because of what Takeru told me she did one time. One time he was changing, and she walked in on him while he was naked, but she didn't leave. She just went on in and walked past him and put his clothes up in his closet, then looked him over and walked back out of the room. When he told me that I got the shivers. What kind of a mom walks in on her naked son and doesn't apologize or give him privacy? I bet she reads his diary, too.

I've been trying to tell Ken to calm down and stop worrying before he gives himself a heart attack but he says he can't help it. He worries about everything too much. I try to take him away from things and teach him about the simple, sweet things in life, but sometimes he forgets about the sweet things and I have to pull him back out of his depression again.

So anyways, Ken was really sad last night because we just found out Takeru ran away from home. I'm sure he's staying at Yamato's or Sora's or something, hiding out, but Ken is really freaking out. He's had to take double medications because of it. His parents hate it because the medication costs so much, but I don't think they should care about the price, and care more about how things are affecting their son.

Anyways, Ken was very sad last night, and I found him and took care of him and I slept at his house, but the next morning he still didn't want to get out of bed. I tried and tried but he wouldn't leave his bed. He just refused to get up. I told his parents and they called the school and told them Ken was sick and would be absent, and I decided to go to school so I could get all of Ken's assignments for him to do at home. 

Ken is sick, but it isn't the flu or anything like that. He's sick from his head, but it isn't a stuffy nose or an earache. It's like...he's sick from his mind. His medication helps a little, but Ken still tells me about the scary movies that play on the back of his eyelids. He doesn't like to blink. They give him too many pictures. Ugly pictures.

Ken was very sad today, but I did my best to be happy for him at school and act like it was no big deal. I told everyone it was just a little bit of the flu and that he should be back the next day, even though I knew he probably wasn't. I didn't like lying to everyone, but I had to. 

Takeru didn't go to school today, but I guess that was kind of obvious, wasn't it?

Matt did go, and he looked nervous, and even Tai couldn't really calm him down. Instead of going to lunch, Matt went to his smoking place, and Tai went with him to make sure he didn't wig out too much. At least, that's how he explained it to me. Sora's scared for both Matt and Takeru. I'm scared for everybody.

Today, we didn't do too much in school. It's the end of the year, so we're pretty much just lazing around, since we took our finals last week. Tai and Matt and the other older ones are all freaking out over colleges and how they're going to have to move into the dorms and probably not see each other so much. Tai's less freaked out about moving, and Matt's less freaked out about classes. Matt doesn't want to move because of Takeru, and Tai doesn't know what classes he wants to take.

We're going to have a graduation party for the older ones, and it's going to be a lot of fun. I hope Takeru comes back in time for it. I hope Ken stops freaking out long enough to enjoy it. I hope Matt doesn't pass out this time. I hope Tai doesn't worry all night about Matt passing out this time. I hope a lot of things, don't I?

I'm going home to see Ken now. The day is over. I've got all of his assignments, which are very easy and just like word puzzles and fun stuff the teachers make up to keep us somewhat busy. I'm making sure to bring mine home so I can copy them if Ken still won't get out of bed or do his homework. I had to do that the last time he did this, too.

Ken's house is kind of scary. It's always empty, yet his parents never leave it. They just sit on the couch and watch TV, ignoring each other and everyone else in the room. Ken just stays in his room and lays in his bed thinking all day. I don't know if that's bad or not. I once heard thinking all the time is only bad if you think negative thoughts a lot. I don't know what Ken thinks, but all I know is it gets scary for him sometimes. I guess that's pretty bad.

I try to make him think nicer thoughts. I take him out for ice cream (or just bring it to him in bed), and I try to joke around with him and make him smile whenever I can, but it's getting harder to make him smile. 

Last time he didn't get out of bed, I threatened to kiss him if he wouldn't move. He didn't budge, so I kissed him, and he kissed me back, and then he made an 'eep'ing noise and ducked under the covers and shivered until I told him I wasn't mad and he believed me. Then we kissed some more.

Maybe I can kiss Ken again today. I'll threaten him with it again, and maybe he'll stay in bed on purpose again, and we can kiss and pretend like it was just because of the threat, and not all because we just wanted to kiss each other. Then we can pretend we don't like each other in that way, the way we always do. It's better to be safe than sorry.

I don't like having to pretend, but it lets me kiss Ken and not feel bad about it, so I don't mind it too much. Maybe if I kiss Ken, he'll get out of bed, and then I can give him ice cream and make him smile again, and we can start talking about how great it'll be as soon as Takeru gets back and we're all together again. 

There are too many maybes in my life.

I have one definitely. I definitely have to make Ken smile today. So, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to kiss Ken and make him smile. 

And maybe, just maybe, it will make Takeru come back, and make Matt stop getting worried and sick and passing out and throwing up, and it'll make Tai stop pulling his hair out from being around Matt too much when he's sad. Maybe it'll make Ken happy again. Maybe...just maybe, everything will be okay again.

I remember one time Ken wanted to get on the roof, because there was going to be a meteor shower. I followed him up so he wouldn't fall, and we laid on the roof and watched the stars fall, and we curled up with each other and listened to each other's heartbeats. It was so beautiful I almost cried, and the moment was perfect, and I etched it into my mind, the way Ken's hair smelled so good and I could nuzzle him and whisper to him and make him blush so softly that I just had to kiss his cheek and make him blush even more. That night was the only night I ever remember saying "I love you" to anyone. He said it back, too. I didn't say "as a friend" at the end, and neither did he. We both knew what we each meant.

We held hands and kissed each other on the cheek and blushed and watched the stars dancing and falling out of the sky, and we named one of them and called it "our meteor". We mention it sometimes as an inside joke, and no one but us knows what it means, and we both smile and laugh and look at each other special. 

There isn't anything in the world I love to hear more than his happy laugh. I would prefer it to the most beautiful song in the world. Actually, it _is_ the most beautiful song in the world. To me, anyways. He doesn't think his laugh is that great. Actually, he thinks his laugh is dorky, and it is, but I love it anyways. I think it's adorable. 

I think I'll tell him so when I get to his house. And maybe I'll even remind him of that night on the roof, watching the stars fall and whispering "I love you" without caring how deep it really was. And he'll blush and deny he said it back. And I'll shove ice cream in his mouth and tell him to shut up, because I know he remembers and I know he knows he said it back, but he's too embarrassed, because he revealed a special part of his soul and heart to me that night, and he knows it. He doesn't like people to get so close. I guess I'm an exception.

For right now, I'll narrow my goal down to just making Ken smile, and hearing his laugh again, and memorizing it again. That's all I really need right now. That is enough, and I'm happy because it is. 


End file.
